


Las cosas que quiero olvidar

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incómodo socialmente, M/M, Miedo a formalizar, Miedo a las relacions, Romance, razones para amar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai negó y miró a Kakashi, sobre el atardecer “¿Estás aquí, conmigo?” Y Kakashi se encogió de hombros, porque en realidad podría no estarlo, no hoy, al menos. Pero Gai todavía puede ver la sonrisa debajo de su máscara y de alguna manera lo sabe. Él lo está.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Las cosas que quiero olvidar

Si Kakashi pudiera hacer algo sobre todo eso, probablemente elegiría volver a nacer. Tal vez realmente lo haría, tomaría todas las cosas malas y las envolvería alrededor de la inexistencia hasta que se olvidara de ellas.

Tal vez entonces podría ser libre, o ser menos cobarde, porque Kakashi no cree realmente que exista algo como la libertad, pero de alguna manera le gustaría que fuera diferente.

Solo que no, en realidad no todo sería diferente, porque sabe que en ese mundo donde todo sería más fácil todavía estaría caminando al lado de Gai.

Pero él sabe Gai no necesita nada de eso. Gai es fuerte y sonriente, se mueve por el mundo como si no fuera parte de este, porque Gai es liviano y brilla, porque siempre ha sido diferente o quizá siempre ha sido un poco mejor.

No hay una lista de errores detrás de Gai, aunque si hay innumerables batallas y sacrificios, lo que solo lo hace mejor.

Entonces Kakashi lo toma así porque no puede existir una versión mejor de Gai. Excepto quizá una versión de Gai sin puertas, un hombre que estuviera apartado de la muerte al menos lo suficiente para darle a Kakashi un pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

Pero Gai probablemente no dejaría de pelear incluso entonces. Buscaría un modo de alcanzarlo, y lo haría, y lo superaría, y no habría un modo de cambiarlo porque Gai es un héroe y Kakashi lo seguiría admirando incluso si él está encallado en la oscuridad.

Entonces se queda en ese pensamiento y lo anota en su cabeza con esa premisa, sobre las cosas que le gustan de Gai. Cualquiera podría decir que es una lista demasiado larga, que nada podría superarla, pero quizá es una simplemente una lista con una sola palabra, únicamente la razón absoluta de que amaría cualquier cosa solo por tratarse de Gai.

Y Gai sonríe y lo mira, y la forma en la que lo mira es como nunca nadie lo ha visto probablemente porque nunca nadie más lo entendió.

Kakashi solía ser alguien demasiado desdeñoso y cruel. También fue cruel con Gai, especialmente fue cruel con Gai. Lo hace preguntarse en si en algún lugar en la mente de Gai han desaparecido todas esas cosas, si lo perdonó, incluso si realmente nunca pidió perdón.

Kakashi no cree que merezca el perdón de todos modos. No ha hecho nada para merecer todo lo que tiene, especialmente no ha hecho nada para merecerlo a él, y probablemente sea eso por lo que tiene miedo de las consecuencias que vengan con sus sentimientos, si es que puede tener algo de ellos.

Las manos de Gai se cierran alrededor de sus muñecas como pequeñas prisiones. Su respiración lo ahoga, es cálido contra la tela de su máscara y sus dedos se sienten gruesos y lentos, como atrapados en espesa agua que hace sentir un cosquilleo desde la base de su espina dorsal.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y deja que Gai lo abrace. Lo hace con cuidado y con mimo, como si Kakashi significara algo especial o como si pesara más de lo que pesan sus pecados.

Trata de no pensar en la manera en la que se sienten sus manos, en el sonido de su piel, en lo que _significa_ para él.

Pero la piel de Gai es cálida y lo hace doblarse cada vez. Kakashi suele ser evasivo, él prefiere escapar de las cosas por qué es su manera de protegerlas y constantemente él solo guarda sus palabras y decide escapar.

Ahora siente esa necesidad ahogada, un montón de grava atorada en su garganta que le reseca los labios y lo hace desear apartarse, porque él no está acostumbrado a eso, porque no puede concebir la idea de tener algo hermoso en sus manos y no arruinarlo.

— Te quiero — Gai susurra contra su rostro, entre sus manos, con los labios pegados a su mejilla y las manos todavía raspando su piel.

Kakashi se estremece ante sus palabras. Son suaves, se sienten como una caricia y al mismo tiempo parecen una espada afilada, el borde de un metal que raspa sus huesos, qué podría destrozarlo, como una trampa, pero no lo es.

Su boca se detiene en su frente y presiona un beso ahí. Sus labios son cálidos, acuosos, lentos como Gai nunca lo ha sido, o al menos no una versión rápida y superficial de Gai.

Y sus besos son como promesas, como sueños hechos pedacitos y Kakashi quiere hundirse en ellos como una piedra entre el mar, como un bebé en el seno materno porque son algodonados y lo hacen sentirse tranquilo y querido.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecerlo? ¿Qué tendría qué hacer alguien para poder obtener todo ese amor? Probablemente diría que no ser él.

No ser el hombre que se paró delante de su casa con las manos sueltas a sus lados y simplemente le dio una mirada vacía y austera mientras no esperaba nada.

Decían que Gai lo había perseguido por todos lados, se sabe que Gai nunca se rinde y luego Kakashi solo curvó la espalda cuando las manos de Gai lo tocaron y lo consoló.

Y la manera en la que Gai lo tocaba lo hacía sentir como un desperdicio, y eso en realidad era un poco menos peor.

Gai acababa de levantarse entre el lodo y el fango, con las manos llenas de sangre y las marcas de heridas en todo su cuerpo y todavía se acercaba con la intención de consolar a Kakashi.

¿Cómo podría existir un hombre tan bueno? No lo sabía, no lo merecía tampoco y ese sentimiento lo hacía preguntarse si algún día habría otro, si en algún momento existió alguien más como él.

Gai toma una de sus manos y coloca un beso tierno, y la sensación lo hace sentir un papaloteo en su estómago, en su pecho, como una parvada de pequeñas aves, como el vuelo desigual de una mariposa alrededor de su corazón que solo se ha vuelto el dorso de una hoja de papel.

Gai deja un beso en cada uno de sus dedos, y Kakashi quiere sujetarlo y presionar él mismo sus labios sobre cada herida que tiene Gai, uno por cada cosa que ha intentado llevárselo. Se concentra en su rostro y siente las lágrimas de Gai mojando su mano, alrededor de sus dedos, sobre las costras que se han ido porque Gai ha sabido curarlo.

Kakashi sostiene su mano contra la cara de Gai, y siente el deseo de hacerle promesas que se sienten reales, líneas imprudentes llenas de romanticismo. _No me dejes_ , piensa, _y no te alejes jamás._ Pero no puede decirle.

En cambio Kakashi gime y se traga sus palabras que arden y parecen plumas apretando su garganta.

Quizá es solo ese momento lo que lo está poniendo sentimental, quizá repentinamente estaba ebrio o quizá era que el rostro de Gai se veía demasiado dulce para decir algo más.

Las manos de Gai se detienen en sus mejillas, lentamente. Hunde su dedo sobre la tela de su máscara, y a través de esta Kakashi siente su piel y su calor como una oleada de electricidad en sus entrañas.

— Kakashi — la forma en la que Gai susurra su nombre lo hace torcerse y gemir.

A veces Kakashi se pregunta si sus pecados han consumido por completo su alma, si han destruido su corazón hasta que solo quedaron restos, solo una versión roída que se ennegrece, una oscuridad total.

Pero cuando Gai lo toca, se convierte en un pequeño timbre revoloteando su ser, manos cálidas desde adentro, flores y pétalos, plumas, un millar de avispas que trepan por su garganta y le inundan la boca.

Kakashi toma la mano de Gai y la acerca a su pecho, muy cerca, como para que pueda entender algo porque Gai sabe de alguna manera más sobre Kakashi incluso cuando él mismo no puede decirlo, o aceptarlo.

Gai presiona su boca sobre sus mejillas, como dulces promesas, y Kakashi siente el tirón de emociones, la ambigüedad, y al mismo tiempo una terrible certeza.

Se pregunta si está vez será la última vez, si luego de este día nunca más podría balancearse de esa manera, si sería la última vez que podría tocar o acariciar el rostro de Gai.

Quizá eso debería bastar para decirle un simple "te quiero", esa presión, el enojo eterno que siente con él por estar siempre unido a las puertas.

Se imagina un momento que puede decirlo, que puede bajarse la máscara y plantarse delante de Gai como un cretino mientras le dice de forma casual que lo ama.

Gai lo miraría un largo momento, lloraría y se lanzaría a sus brazos y lo besaría y lo amaría, y luego se alejaría un poco si Kakashi se lo pide, aunque seguiría mirándolo con amor.

Esa certeza lo hace sentirse culpable e inmerecedor. Porque sabe que Gai merece mucho más que esas migajas y todavía lo miraría como si esas palabras fueran el regalo más hermoso del mundo.

Kakashi podría ser mejor, podría ser mejor que eso, para Gai. Pero él en realidad no hace nada porque a veces eso es todo lo que le puede dar.

Gai sonríe de todas maneras, incluso ante su silencio. Él todavía está ahí, como una montaña, sólido y real, mucho más vivo y sincero que cualquier cosa y lo mira con admiración y reverencia.

Culpable y tardío, con las mariposas revoloteando su estómago y las palabras haciéndose densas en su paladar, Kakashi se ahoga con sus lágrimas que se sienten saladas contra sus labios.

No sabe en qué momento se ha puesto a llorar, pero el dolor ácido que sentía se convierte lentamente en euforia y felicidad, como el brote inesperado de una flor.

— Kakashi, todo está bien — Gai levanta la cabeza, separándose ligeramente para mirar.

Su voz suena alta sobre sus oídos pero él todavía la disfruta porque parece una de esas cosas valiosas que va a recordar cuando ya no estén juntos.

Los dedos de Gai se mueven por su cabello y atrapa su oreja hasta descansar en su nuca y de alguna manera disuelve la ambigüedad de Kakashi hasta que se convierte en una pequeña flama de deseo y tranquilidad.

Cierra los ojos cuando Gai vuelve a juntar sus rostros, besando sus labios sobre la máscara sin atreverse a ir más allá. Kakashi lo siente detenido ahí, sus besos suspendidos y quietos, como si le diera un pretexto a Kakashi para poder escapar.

Él siempre tiene una razón para huir, para esconderse, para negarse y ser cobarde y fingir que nada sucede mientras todavía mira a Gai y se pregunta cuándo se irá.

Pero Gai sostiene suavemente su barbilla y hace que las cosas sean un poco más difíciles de dejar porque el mundo se vuelve un poco más seguro.

 _A partir de ahora no me iré,_ piensa, _y si todavía eres capaz de perdonarme cuidaré de ti, y te protegeré._ Las palabras de Kakashi nunca salen, aunque casi siempre se trata de la misma promesa una y otra vez.

— Te quiero, Kakashi — Gai vuelve a decir y se recarga en su abrazo suavemente.

A veces Kakashi solo quiere quedarse ahí un momento más, suspendido, volver en el tiempo para no olvidar nunca como se sentía estar en ese lugar. Y Kakashi piensa que es algo que Gai hace para ser recordado con cariño, para poder tocar y ver ahí y estar seguro de que puede recordar.

Gai es un hombre que vale mucho más que eso. _No te merecemos, no merecemos tu sacrificio, no merecemos que un día solo saltes al fuego y decidas abandonar,_ porque tal vez sería mejor que Gai pudiera arder de otra manera, entre sus besos.

Habría muchos besos entonces, pero Gai es bueno en eso. Gai es el único que Kakashi ha seguido de esa manera, hermoso y entregado, bello y eternamente tierno ante sus ojos, lo que es una distracción y podría ser un potencial problema, especialmente en la guerra, pero sigue siendo lo único que Kakashi puede entender o clasificar como belleza.

Gai tiene esa manera de hacer que las sensaciones de Kakashi vuelen y hacer que todo su cuerpo reaccione, una electricidad mágica, tensión y mariposas, plumas subiendo en el aire y lluvia cálida, una sensación que Gai percibe y corresponde, supone.

— Kakashi… — dice Gai a medida que sube las manos sobre sus brazos, caricias suaves y ligeras, ingrávidas y llenas de cautela porque Gai todavía es el hombre más honorable y dulce que haya conocido jamás.

Gai gime su nombre de una manera que Kakashi siente que algo en su interior se está moliendo. Se recarga en la almohada, sintiendo los dedos en sus brazos, sobre su pecho y más arriba, en sus mejillas, donde Gai presiona un beso.

Las yemas de Gai son ásperas y se sienten como lijas sobre la extensión de la piel descubierta, sobre heridas, debajo de la curva de la cicatriz de su ojo hasta que Kakashi piensa que no puede resistirse más y le gustaría darse por vencido y ceder, _aceptar_.

Pero quizá él prefiere eso, el lento escalofrío recorriendo sus entrañas, el impulso retenido, el secreto de la pasión, la tortura, el aroma demasiado cerca y la sensación de la ropa estorbando de forma dolorosa entre los dos.

El cuerpo de Gai cae de nuevo sobre él y sus manos regresan sobre sus caminos hasta terminar de nuevo en las muñecas de Kakashi, incluso cuando sus dedos se mueven suavemente, acariciando levemente, imitando el pequeño latido de su corazón que lo hace desear impulsarse sobre sus caderas.

Gai baja el rostro y su mejilla patina un poco contra su frente, como una muestra de cariño que parece propia de los dos, su propio lenguaje, su propia definición.

Kakashi se pregunta, casi siempre, si en ese mundo que imagina podría realmente ser menos cobarde y poder decirle algo más. Pero Kakashi no está seguro de eso, no cree que pueda existir un momento en donde no esté siendo condenado, siempre perseguido por la culpa o por una misión fallida, arrepentimiento, dolor, crueldad.

Entonces no puede solo desnudar su alma, sin mentiras ni trabas, sobre su cuerpo, soportando el choque de su piel.

Entonces quiere decirle a Gai que se vaya, porque no tiene caso quedarse, al menos no por él. Y Kakashi lo ha hecho antes, él le ha dicho a Gai que haga peticiones, porque no sabe lo que Gai necesita, debería hacerlo, pero parece que en realidad no ha podido entenderlo.

Pero Gai solo lo mira gentilmente, siempre cauteloso, tierno y atento a cualquier signo de duda o ambigüedad. Gai es transparente con Kakashi cuando responde, él es honesto, siempre le ha ofrecido todo. Mentir es el trabajo de Kakashi, huir, esconderse de cualquier cosa porque es demasiado cobarde para tomar el amor o el afecto que le dan.

Gai arquea las cejas y sonríe, porque Gai no le pide nada más que sobreviva, que se cuide.

La bondad en Gai lo hace sentirse débil, transparente, lo hace apartar la mirada, lo hace desear desvanecerse porque es demasiado bueno, sospechosamente bueno, pero quizá entonces solo parece tener demasiado de ello como un intento de compensar la falta de bondad en él.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Kakashi? — Gai pregunta, y su voz es tierna y ligera, cálida, como una cortina suave con la que Kakashi se quiere envolver.

— En las cosas que voy a recordar — su voz se siente áspera y alta, la habitación está iluminada pero hay una capa de lágrimas que le dificultan mirar a Gai — Y en lo que quiero olvidar.

Kakashi no sabe cuándo ha movido la máscara, simplemente percibe los labios de Gai contra los suyos y la espalda de Gai entre sus manos se convierte en una especie de ancla.

No puede recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deseaba esto, quizá muchos más años de lo que Kakashi se sentía cómodo para contar. Pero cuando Gai presiona su pecho contra el suyo es como si el mundo se arrastrara un poco más lento y fuera un poco menos cruel.

Kakashi llora y ríe entre los besos, porque solo Gai sería capaz de eso, con sus labios, con sus manos y su piel, en este mundo y no en otro, ¿cómo podría entonces no sentirse feliz y devastado? ¿Cómo podría Gai no esperar que Kakashi se deshiciera entre él?

Gai se balancea sobre Kakashi, lo aprieta y lo acaricia, lo _ama_ , y esa es otra cosa que va a recordar.

Cuando Kakashi se quita la ropa y Gai lo toma, las cosas se sienten como si pudieran ser perfectas, como si todo realmente hubiera valido la pena.

Incluso si no es verdad.


End file.
